


A(nother) Child

by Gwynplayn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynplayn/pseuds/Gwynplayn
Summary: Emma and Regina raising another one





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written anything for Swan Queen Week, and I obviously missed it by about a month, but oh well. The theme was still where I got the inspiration/title so I wanted to give credit where credit was due. Haven't really written much fan fiction at all, but I happened to see the theme, and then around the same time saw this older Suzi Ruffell clip (she's an awesome gay stand-up comic btw if you haven't heard of her) and inspiration struck. Obviously, this is meant to be a funny and lighthearted play on the theme for Day One. Here's the clip if you want to see it:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iKt1ymEEZNU

Regina Mills' heels clicked rapidly across her foyer, grabbing her blazer and briefcase without even stopping and wondering why she'd thought it would be a good idea to schedule a meeting at 7am, on a Friday no less.

She pulled her front door open wide intending to hurtle herself towards her car before being brought to an abrupt halt. There, sitting right in front of her door was a dog, well a puppy in fact, but for the life of her she didn't know what strange genetic mix up had occurred to bring forth the animal before her. Starting with two different colored eyes, and surprisingly small ears on a rather large head, it's coat was a mismatch of brown, white, black, and grey, and it's hair appeared to flow in the wrong direction. It appeared that its’ upper lip had gotten stuck on its’ teeth on one side giving it a goofy expression. It was staring at her and wagging its tail, head cocked to the side, it whined a little and barked. Regina set down her briefcase and crouched down, to which the animal immediately jumped up onto her knees. “No, no” she stated gently picking up its’ front paws and setting them back on the ground. It's tail was wagging so hard now that its’ whole body was moving back and forth from the force.

"Hello there. Where did you come from, hmm?" She asked, rubbing the puppy's head and scratching its' ears. Apparently someone had decided to add insult to injury by putting a garish yellow collar around its' neck. Regina found the small tag: Hi I'm Bear! If you find me please return me to my mom. It was followed by what Regina recognized as the sheriff’s phone number. Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes, "why am I not surprised, Bear?"

Emma had dropped a couple hints the past few months that she wanted to get a dog now that she had her own place but from Regina's understanding the pirate wasn't keen on the idea. Regina chuckled to herself that Emma had apparently gone ahead and adopted anyway, what was probably the ugliest dog at the shelter. So ugly, she thought looking down at it, that it was altogether too cute.

——————-

"Regina, hey, everything okay?" Emma Swan had picked up on the second ring and Regina could hear the sounds of Granny’s diner in the background. "Just fine, I don't suppose your missing anything are you," Regina said, placing the puppy in the back seat of her car, where she'd laid down an old towel.

"Missing something? I don't think so.”

Regina got in the front seat and started the engine. "I'll give you a hint: small, four legs, furry, looks like a genetic train wreck."

"Bear!?"

"If by ‘Bear’ you are referring to a small creature that probably belongs to the genus Canis, then yes, he was sitting on my porch when I opened the door to leave for work. You know Emma, being a pet owner comes with certain responsibilities," Regina grinned. She could practically hear the woman rolling her eyes.

"Thank you for the words of wisdom, Regina, and it's a girl by the way. Dammit, I told Killian to let her back in from the backyard. I had to leave for work."

"You named a female dog Bear?" Regina inquired, rather than asking her initial question about whether the pirate had made any efforts to do something with his time other then lay around Emma’s house and drink.

"After the best pastry this world has ever created." Regina heard the smile in Emma's voice and laughed.

"You are ridiculous, Emma"

"Ahh c’mon Regina, you love it." Regina knew if she’d been there she would’ve seen a cocky grin and green eyes that always seemed to glitter with pride when she had successfully made Regina laugh.

"I'm a minute away from Granny’s. Please come out and get your dog, Ms. Swan. You're little Bear has already made me late for a meeting."

"Thanks, Regina," Emma paused, "pretty funny she somehow found her way to your porch."

"Hilarious," Regina drawled, "I'm pulling up, you're getting the dog and giving me your coffee in exchange."

"When did this turn into a hostage situation," Emma laughed loudly.

"When I realized I need caffeine and you owe me for not sending it to Neverland."

"Her, and you wouldn't dare, you love a stray. Ok Madam Mayor, one coffee on the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was sitting in her kitchen, absentmindedly stirring her hot chocolate and contemplating how she could politely broach the topic of spending less time together, and more apart, with Killian when she realized that it was suddenly rather quiet. She'd let Bear out in the backyard, having fixed the hole she'd found where the puppy had gotten out the day before. Emma walked over and opened the back door to find an empty yard once again.

"What the hell," she swore, "I should've named her ass Houdini."

\-----------

Emma had been walking around her neighborhood for ten minutes or so, calling out to Bear, when her phone rang. She looked down to find Regina's name on the screen. "Oh, no way," she said to herself before answering the call. "Hey Regina, what's up."

Desert dry wit on full display, Regina responded, "there's a bear in my house, Sheriff." Emma heard a high pitched yip in the background.

"What the hell? She's only been gone twenty minutes," Emma shook her head, "she must've made a bee line to your house. What do you have, steak potpourri?"

“You mean you haven't noticed I try to keep my house smelling like cooked meat at all times?” Regina sarcasm was a living breathing thing, that somehow had managed to find a small compartment in Emma’s heart to take up space in years ago, and had yet to leave. “Bear and I will be in the backyard. You and I can have that conversation about responsible pet ownership when you get here." And before Emma could say another word, Regina ended the call. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, before turning towards Mifflin street and breaking into a jog.

\---------

The first thing Emma's mind processed when she entered the backyard of Regina Mills’ home was skin, lots of rich, olive toned skin glistening in the sun. A long toned leg was lifted up a bit and two hands were gliding up and down it. That was Regina's long, toned leg, and Regina's delicate hands, and there was definitely some kind of lotion involved. And sitting like a faithful hound protecting its master, or mistress in this case, was Bear, her dog, right next to the lounger Regina was on, looking up at the brunette with obvious admiration.

"Ridiculous!" Emma huffed under her breath, walking forward. Regina's backyard wasn't even fenced in and the dog looked like it wouldn't run off if you dragged a steak across the porch.

Emma stomped onto the porch towards a bronze glistening body shrouded in barely enough fabric to call a bikini. The woman's eyes were hidden behind large sunglasses but she flashed a brilliant smile to Emma as she walked up. "Looks like you're taking advantage of the day Regina. I didn't know you sunbathed."

Regina laughed, lightly, "I imagine there are all sorts of things we don't know about each other. For example, I've no idea why you settled on a dog that looks like it was made by Picasso on a bad acid trip."

Emma looked down and then away before shrugging, “I asked them which dogs had the worst chances of being adopted. Bear was on the list cause she is a bit, odd looking.”

Suddenly it was Regina’s turn to look away, feeling a bit guilty for what she’d said. She sat up and reaching forward, scratched Bear’s ears, “well Bear you are a lucky girl.”

“Yeah well Bear seems to have other ideas of who she wants her mother to be. She must’ve found or dug another hole to get out cause I filled the last one. She’d only been out a few minutes alone. I just don’t understand why she is coming straight to you.”

“Well Ms. Swan I suppose that your dog simply has excellent taste.” Regina laid back again and Emma was mesmerized by a single bead of sweat that was leisurely rolling down the brunette’s toned stomach. Emma felt her own sweat bead on her neck. She licked her lips and brought her eyes back to Regina’s who was looking at her as though she wanted to ask her something. Emma opened her mouth to say something that definitely was not anything related to spending the next seven hours worshipping the woman’s body who lay before her like some goddess. Her phone rang.

“Yeah,” Emma spoke, breathless.

“Hey, where’d you go, love,” Killian asked over the phone.

“Hey, Bear got out again and I had to go find her. She came to Regina’s again. Weird, right?” Emma managed one of her more awkward laughs, trying and failing to come off casual. There was a pause before Killian spoke again.

“Yes, well perhaps Regina would like to keep her. I just don’t think you’re cut out to be a dog owner, Emma. The dog’s gotten lost twice since you’ve had it, and that’s only been four days.”

Emma clenched her jaw as she turned and took a few steps away from Regina, “Well to be fair she has only gone to Regina’s both times, and it’s my first dog so I think I deserve a few weeks at least before we decide I am simply not cut out to be a mother.”

“I’m just saying if the dog would rather be with Regina, let her.”

“Regina doesn't want a dog, and beyond that, I do! I'll be home in a few.”

Emma turned back to a smirking Regina. Bear had curled up nearby Regina in a shady spot. “Trouble on the home front?”

Emma walked over and took a seat on the deck. “He thinks I’m not suited to be a dog owner. As evidenced by me losing her twice.” Emma could see that behind the sunglasses, Regina’s eyes were closed and wondered if she was dozing off.

“Are you to raise little Bear all by yourself?” Of follow up statements Emma expected from Regina, that one wasn’t even on the list. Not too mention the way Regina called Bear, _little Bear_ was completely endearing.

“Uhhh, I guess. I mean he never wanted a dog. Or any animal for that matter.” Bear hadn’t moved from her spot next to Regina, but at the sudden tone of sadness in Emma’s voice she got up and came over. She jumped on Emma’s legs, who pulled her into her lap. Bear jumped and licked her face causing Emma to laugh, “Eww, Bear, no licking.” If a dog could smile, Bear was, and she barked a little before settling in Emma’s lap.

“There, see,” Regina said, obviously still awake, “Bear loves you too.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “thanks, Regina.” She got up to go and looked back at the woman, still laying on the lounger. “Sorry for the interruption, by the way.” The woman looked over and pulled her sunglasses down a bit on her nose to look Emma in the eyes. Every time Emma was convinced Regina had met her daily quota for sexiness, she smashed right through it. _This woman._

“It’s no trouble at all Ms. Swan, little Bear is welcome here anytime.”

“Huh?”

“Bear is a rather well-behaved puppy, and with the proper upbringing, will become an excellent companion. I believe she even has the makings of a police dog if you wanted to train her for it. If you need someone to dog sit and I’m not busy, I will look after her for you.” Regina managed to say this as though it were the most normal thing in the world for her to offer such a thing. Emma knew Regina had a love for, and rather large knowledge of horses from the Enchanted Forest, but apparently it extended into other species as well. Not too mention the offer to dog sit. The two were now quite good friends, but still it seemed awfully generous. But that was Regina, swooping in at unannounced times, knocking Emma’s heart on its’ proverbial ass with warm speeches, heartfelt sacrifices, and a caring hand on her back or shoulder that seemed to calm her in ways being fully rolled up together in the sheets with Killian had yet to do.

“Really, Regina?” There was that glorious smile again.

“Why not, dear?”

“Ok, well thank you, that’s really very kind” Bear was still in her arms, wiggling back and forth excitedly. “I’ll see you later, enjoy your day off, it looks like a lovely way to spend it.”

“You two are welcome to stay,” Regina smiled, pushing her sunglasses back up her nose, “I've got some beautiful steaks for the grill and I'm making polenta caprese, and a warm escarole salad to go with. Henry and I always have extra as you know.” Emma swallowed thickly and stifled a whimper at the shear injustice of it all. The three of them often had meals together throughout the week, the whole thing sort of evolved naturally. Hook was noticeably not ever invited and the few times Emma had made some half hearted attempts to include him it always ended up feeling awkward and forced. Emma frowned before shaking her head.

“I have second shift, I go on in a few hours.”

“Oh, well that's too bad, you seem like you'd be quite good on a grill,” suddenly those sunglasses had shifted down again and a smile was playing at the corners of her mouth.

Emma couldn't help but blush a little and smile, “I do alright. How'd you know?”

“Just a hunch,” Regina shrugged.

“Rain check?”

“Certainly.”

Emma smiled and Bear whined as they walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I hadn't realized that when I add chapters some of the formatting, like italics and line breaks, didn't show up. I haven't really used ao3 all that much so I'm going back through to fix it. It doesn't really affect the story much but does make it not flow quite as well which I find annnoying. Anyway this chapter should be correct. If anyone wants to let me know how to do that so I don't have to go back through manually it'd be super appreciated! Anyways, enjoy :)

Regina was sitting in her office, eyes wandering out the window, pen tapping against her desk, and thoughts slipping away to strong arms and thighs, a cocky side grin, and laughing green eyes. She sometimes found herself wondering if Emma was strong enough to lift her up, say, onto a desk, kitchen counter, or the nearest available wall. Her thoughts were interrupted by a shriek from outside her office door, followed by a high pitched bark she was coming to be very familiar with. She crossed the room and opened her door to find Bear, who seemed to have grown overnight, wagging furiously at Friar Tuck, who these days spent his time in charge of waste management for the town.

“What the bloody hell is that thing, it came charging at me from round the corner like some sort of demon.”

“She is a dog, named Bear. She looks a little odd but is really very sweet.” Regina had watched, amused, as Bear greeted her before making her way into Regina's office as if she'd been coming there for years. “Good day to you, Friar,” Regina smiled as she shut the door. She turned around and found Bear looking up at her expectantly. She knelt down and began rubbing the dogs head who immediate flopped over for a belly rub. Regina laughed as she began scratching the puppy's belly. “Bear how in the world did you get here? Even I'm beginning to wonder.” She pulled out her phone to text Emma.

**How's your day, Sheriff?**

The response was quick.

**It'll be better when my shift is over. I don't suppose there's any leftover steak?**

**I'm making pork tenderloin tonight if you're interested. Say, would you mind stopping by my office after you get off work? Just for a moment.**

**Sure! :)**

Regina smiled before walking back towards her desk, a small puppy at her heels.

—————

At 3:20pm came a knock at Regina's office door followed by a certain blonde-haired-head peaking in.

“Sheriff swan! Do come in.”  
  
Emma came in, shutting the door back behind her before turning to see her own dog running towards her, tail wagging.  
“Bear! Wait, what? Regina what's she doing here?”

“You’d have to ask her, she showed up outside my door without even bothering to make an appointment,” Regina smirked, clearly enjoying her own joke.

Emma stared at the puppy before reaching down and lifting Bear up into her arms. She looked at the small dog in awe as if she wanted to know it’s secrets. “Bear what the hell. I mean, what are you? How did you get all the way over here and into the building?” Emma was walking towards Regina’s desk as she spoke with her dog lifted up and out in her hands as she looked it over as though expecting to find signs of tampering.

Regina laughed a little, “it is rather odd I must say, although I don’t sense any magic around her.”

Emma laughed also and looked at Regina and then down beside Regina’s desk where there was a large, luxurious dog bed. “Where’d you get that, Regina? It looks like it cost more then my mattress.” Emma was shaking her head and saw Regina blush a little.

“Well you don’t want them just laying on the hard floor all the time, dear, it’s bad for their joints.” Regina stood up and came around the corner of her desk to where Emma was standing, Bear still in her arms. Emma watched as Regina eyed the pup affectionately before begin to scratch her ears. Bear seemed to melt under the attention and Emma couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“She seems really well behaved for you, too. How do you do that?”

“Well you know, a young animal needs a firm but fair hand as they grow and mature. Affection is important but so are proper boundaries, rules, and routine. Bear needs structure.” Regina was smiling warmly at the dog while Emma sported a full blown grin that had slowly grown as she listened to the mayor speak. Regina caught Emma grinning at her and narrowed her eyes. “What is so funny, Ms. Swan.”

Emma grinned all the more, “nothing, I mean you’re just cool. Like you’re smart and caring and kind of quirky sometimes and, I don’t know,” Emma trailed off but the goofy smile remained directed at the mayor.

Regina held Emma’s eyes for a long moment, her cheeks pinking in a most attractive way. “I have no idea why what I just said made you think all of that.”

“It didn’t, or I mean I already did, but sometimes when you say stuff like that it just reminds me and, uh, you're very interesting you know.”

Regina opened her mouth to clarify what Emma was talking about because sometimes the woman just did not make sense. Instead, Bear lunged from Emma’s arms trying to get towards Regina but she was just a bit to far out of reach and the dog ended up falling to the top of the mayor’s desk.

“Bear!” Emma tried to grab the dog but the puppy was up and running across the desk, papers flying in every direction, till she got to the opposite end of the desk and did a running leap towards the couch nearby. The little dog made a squeak when it hit the floor. Emma turned toe and raced over to see if she was okay. When she got to the other end of the desk Bear was nowhere to be found and Emma ran around the corner of the couch. “Bear! Bear, you crazy dog are you okayyyyyyyy.”

Regina watched as the blonde tripped on the corner of the rug and heard a thunk as some part of the woman made contact with, what she imagined, was her coffee table. Then there was silence. “Emma?” Regina heard no response and got worried. She hurried around the couch to find the woman sprawled on the floor, face down, unmoving. “Emma, god, are you alright?” Once again there was no response. Regina pushed the couch away from the coffee table so she could roll Emma over. She knelt down next to the woman and saw that her forehead was cut, obviously where she’d hit the table. “Oh Emma, are you okay? Wake up!”

All of the sudden arms shot out and grabbed her around the waist. Regina squeaked in surprise before she was flipped over on her back, Emma hovered above her laughing. “Gotcha!”

“Miss Swan, really! What are you, six years old?” Regina smacked a strong arm that was still wrapped around her. “And, you most certainly did not ‘get me’.”

“Oh, I so did Madam Mayor,” Emma smiled down at her, eyes slowly going soft.

“Honestly, you are such a child.” Regina murmured as her hand went up to the cut over Emma’s brow. Emma felt soft fingertips create a line down her face and a delicate tingle of magic as Regina’s thumb moved over her cut. “There, all better,” the brunette whispered again, her hand not leaving the blondes face.

“Hey, maybe I wanted a scar, you didn’t even ask,” Emma’s face formed into a mock pout.

“Emma, why would you want a scar on your head?”

Emma shrugged and smiled again, “I heard chicks like scars.”

“Oh, you’re trying to pick up chicks, now?” Regina was smiling as well, her eyes teasing and warm.

“Maybe I’ve always been trying to pick up chicks, or maybe just one chick.” Emma hadn’t moved, and Regina became keenly aware that one of her legs was between Emma’s thighs, and one of Emma’s legs was between hers.

“And how is that going?”

“I don’t know, sometimes I think she wants to jump my bones, and other times I feel like she’s probably never even had a passing thought about it.”

“Sounds complicated.” Regina suddenly felt as though things had become much more serious despite the words they were saying to one another continuing to be light hearted.

Emma’s next words came out a little breathless as she slowly leaned in closer to Regina. “Sometimes it feels very simple, actually.”

It was Regina’s turn to be breathless and suddenly her other hand went to Emma’s other cheek, cupping the face that was edging closer to her own. “Funny how that works.” But Regina wasn’t laughing. Emma's lips were so close to her own now she could feel the other woman’s breath.

“Isn’t it,” Emma’s words were a whisper, eyes full of desire. Regina closed her eyes, ready to feel lips against hers.

What she felt was a warm furry body running straight into the side of her face. Suddenly small paws were pressing against her cheek and she looked up to see the woman above her being bombarded by little Bear who was licking her furiously.

“Bear,” Emma groaned loudly as grabbed the puppy with one hand and placed her off to the side. Bear immediately came bounding towards them again, and Emma grabbed the dog and slid it across the floor. “Stay over there for a minute will you.” Bear seemed to find this to be a fun game, because she started running back to them again. Emma looked down to see Regina looking uncomfortable and whatever had been about to happen certainly wasn’t going to now. She stood up before holding out a hand to help Regina to her feet. Suddenly it was hard for them to make eye contact. Emma cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly. “Well, I suppose I’ll head off then, take Houdini back to the house,” Emma thumbed towards Bear who was circling the two of them, obviously thrilled with the events of the day.

“Yes, of course,” Regina said curtly, already walking back to her desk and smoothing her hair.

Emma sighed, bent down and scooped Bear into her arms. She walked towards the door to let herself out.

“Emma,” Regina called from behind her.

Emma whirled around, hopeful for what she didn’t know.

“If you’d like to come for dinner tonight, be at my house around 6:30p.” Regina was smiling shyly, an uncommon expression but one Emma found incredibly desirable. “Bear may come as well if you’d like.”

Emma’s slow smile, split into a wide grin and her head went up and down in short movements. “We’ll be there.”


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was in the middle of trying to get the sleeves of her t-shirt rolled to just the right spot, when she heard Hook come in the house. _Hook, right, forget about your boyfriend again Swan?_ Emma sighed at the feeling in the pit of her stomach that was climbing the ladder to her mind, ready to be fully acknowledged. She turned back to her shirt, when she got the sleeves perfect they would tighten right at her biceps, and it really made her muscles pop. She wasn't vain or anything but her arms made her feel confident, she knew they were an asset. She slipped the shirt on as she heard Hook stomping up the stairs. When had she started thinking of him as Hook again anyway?

“Hello love, how was your day?” Killian was smiling the slack-jawed grin he put on when he’d started happy hour a few hours before everyone else. He went in for a hug and kiss on the lips which Emma dodged, giving him a one armed side hug and a friendly slap on the back.

“Hey bud, save me any rum or have you drunk us dry again,” Emma teased before going to the full length mirror to check herself over. She flexed her arms a little, _perfect_. She turned to the clock on the nightstand and saw it was 6:20. Time to go. “Listen Kill, I gotta go, I’m having dinner with Regina and the kid. We’ll probably watch a movie or play a board game after so don’t wait up, okay?” She said this walking towards the door not even bothering to see his expression and it occurred to her again that she just didn’t care. Then it occurred to her that that was kind of shitty. She turned to Hook who was glaring at her, obviously upset by the news. She stepped back towards him. “Killian, is this, I mean, what we are doing, is this working for you? I mean are you happy?” Killian’s mouth was opening and closing and he scoffed loudly.

“What are you talking about, Emma? What are you saying?” He looked flabbergasted by what she said. Emma took a deep breath.

“I think I want to start seeing other people.”

——————————

“Bear!” Henry had opened the door to the mansion and Bear came bounding in, Emma right behind. Bear was scooped into Henry's arms and began licking the boy furiously. “Eww, Bear, enough,” Henry smiled at the dog. Emma cupped her sons cheek and ran a hand through his hair.

“Hey kid, how was your day?”

“Good! Mom's going all out tonight, she baked bread from scratch!”

Emma's eyes closed as she took in the smells coming from the kitchen. “I love it when your mom goes all out.” She made her way towards the kitchen, Henry and Bear following. They entered the kitchen to see Regina with apron on and sleeves rolled up. She didn’t look up when Emma came in and Emma looked at the clock. 7:15. She cleared her throat.

“There you are, and with wine, did you crush the grapes yourself?” Regina still hadn't made eye contact. Emma snorted and walked over to the drawer where she could find a bottle opener. “I’ve already got an open bottle.” Regina nodded towards an open bottle of wine on the far side of the kitchen island with an empty glass right next to it.

“I’m sorry, Regina, I was really going to be on time but something important came up and I felt like I needed to deal with it.” Emma watched as Regina stirred the sauce in the pot before bending forward, lifting the spoon towards her mouth and blowing on it for a taste.

“What, did Bear grow opposable thumbs and figure out how to open doors?” She leaned forward a bit more and tentatively brought her lips to the spoon.

“Nothing as cool as that, I just broke up with Hook.” Regina had just taken a small taste, and she spit it across the stove slapstick comedy style, eyes wide as they turned to Emma so fast the rest of the sauce in the spoon flopped onto her shirt.

“You what?”

\-----------------------

The pork tenderloin was fantastic. But who would expect anything less. The smiles that floated around that table were more or less what happiness would look like if defined on charts and graphs. When Henry went to bed of his own accord, Emma and Regina settled on opposite ends of a couch where lines were meant to be drawn. If boundaries had already been crossed months and years ago, with the sound of a chainsaw and the snarl of a threat, what would anyone else expect? They steadily inched closer, with smiles that were meant to protect, yet gave away vulnerabilities that had been etched across the stars if they'd bothered to look up. Surprised to find rather than regret, hope forthcoming and angst a distant memory, a distant threat.

Emma found herself impossibly drawn to that enigmatic smile, but that was really nothing new. Regina looking at her like she knew everything on Emma’s mind before she’d even thought it. It was a small whine and yip that brought them both back to the present, for there was none other than Bear. Or as Regina would say, _little_ _Bear_. Regina looked down at the puppy trying to climb up on the couch with soft eyes. She reached down and picked Bear up, who immediately settled in her lap. Regina’s laugh was so soft that Emma swooned, a word she had always thought only existed for romance novels and Shakespearean sonnets.

“Well Bear, it’s just you and me now I guess.” Emma eyed the multi-colored dog from across the couch. Her eyes drew up to see Regina looking at her and shaking her head.

“Nonsense. We’ll raise Bear together,” Regina said sternly, but her eyes were questioning. Emma laughed a little but felt noticeably relieved.

“Really?”

“If you like. We’ve raised a child together, a dog should be a piece of cake,” Regina smiled at her.

“I dunno, Regina, she’s like a little magician.”

Regina laughed and began scratching under Bear’s chin, practically cooing at the little dog who seemed to be hypnotized by the woman holding her. “Well of course she is, Emma, is it any surprise that all of our,” Regina hesitated, “offspring, are exceptionally talented.”

Emma laughed, “I guess not.” She watched Regina melt at the adorably ugly puppy who had flipped in her lap for a belly rub. Bear seemed equally, if not more enamored.

“I’m beginning to wonder if I should be jealous,” Emma said softly, her voice light. Regina looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Of who, dear? Me or the dog?” Emma blushed bright red and cleared her throat.

“I’m not sure.” Bear looked over and wined at Emma. Emma slid over to sit next to Regina and began scratching the young pup’s ears. She hadn’t realized until she was already mid-scratch with Bear, that her other arm had naturally gone to the back of the couch behind Regina, who was looking at her so warmly that Emma felt her stomach clench and her heart speed up. Before she could remove her arm, Regina leaned into her, resting her head against Emma’s shoulder. Emma’s heart was pounding so hard she was convinced the whole block could hear it, and she stared intent at Bear, as if scratching the dog’s ears required every ounce of her focus. She felt as Regina shifted and warm breath traveled up her neck to her ear, lips so close she could feel the heat.

“You needn’t be, it’s fairly obvious we both adore you.” The woman’s breath, the wisp of lips against the shell of her ear was making every part of her throb.

“Regina,” Emma started her voice noticeably deeper, rougher, turned to look at the woman. She had rolled her head back to rest it against the back of the couch. Her eyes were half closed as she met Emma’s gaze.

“Mmm?” Regina was smiling at her like she had a thousand times but it had never meant this, or maybe it always had. She leaned forward towards the woman slightly beneath her. She looked back and forth from Regina’s eyes to her lips as she came closer.

“Could I—“

“Yes,” Regina smiled up at her before she could finish. Emma’s smile was pure affection mixed with pleasant surprise. She pressed her lips softly to Regina’s warm mouth and it felt like that touch sparked every nerve ending and hair follicle in her body. It was breathless, like running through snow naked, like the dip in a country road when you’re flying 20 miles over the speed limit, like a shot of bourbon burning a path down your throat. Emma’s fingers were trembling when she brought them to Regina’s face, traced her cheekbone, and feathered down her jawline.

“Regina, I should say,” Emma looked up to find Regina looking both confidently amused and tentatively uncertain. The woman’s face could inspire a whole new language of emotions. “I feel, quite a lot for you. I think, no, I know I have, for sometime.” Emma looked into those deep brown eyes smiling at her once again and found Regina’s hand coming up to cup her cheek.

“Good.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, thanks for reading :)


End file.
